WCWF Flash Flood (2/25/1997)
+ + FLASH FLOOD + + Date: February 25, 1997 Notes/Words from the President: * Many of you have shown interest saying that Warzone III was the best pay per view the WCWF has had yet... I'd like to take this time to thank the following who helped me make it so great: buzz...@injersey.com, ke...@idirect.com, Skaf...@cris.com, and mcc...@philly.infi.net Thanks again guys!!! * Here are the proposed title matches for March Madness...... > WCWF World Title: Taz vs. Sgt. Andrew Scott > WCWF IC Title: Mr. Extreme vs. The Undertaker > WCWF Tag Titles: The Clique vs. The International Connection > WCWF Cruiserweight Match: Four Corners - Scott Pierce vs. Chris Jericho vs. Rick Steamboat vs. "Pillman's entrant" "Pillman will be allowed to pick a Cruiserweight to represent himself" > WCWF Xtreme Dainja Match: The Crow vs. Inferno I will accept comments/match acceptance from these above individuals until Friday. Remember, this stuff isn't known ICly... don't flash about it. FLASH FLOOD: + + The Clique + + Announcer : THE FOLLOWING ANNOUNCEMENT HAS BEEN PAID FOR BY THE NEW WORLD ORDER. *nWo music starts. In the locker room after Warzone III has ended. The Clique have the World Tag Team title belts over their shoulders. Brian Pillman has the Cruiserweight belt in his lap.* Scott Hall : Ay, chicos... Warzone III is history... the Clique are still YOUR World tag Team champions... our little buddy, the Cruiserweight champion Brian Pillman, remains champion after getting the night off... and the Sarge keeps his world title... but the three of us are not in the mood to celebrate. Kevin Nash : Why?? Because that dead man, the Undertaker, has VADER'S Intercontinental title. The title that Vader has sacrificed buckets of sweat and blood for!! Undertaker, remember this when you go to sleep tonight!! Vader is gonna hunt you down for destroying all the credibility and prestige that he put into that title!!! Brian Pillman : And the same goes for the rogue Warlord!!! He's holding the TV title that Mr. Extreme held with pride and glory!!! Another ridiculous decision by the WCWF committee to include him in that match-up without having defended the belt in over a month and a half!!! If the Warlord, and Taz for that matter, think they can just walk away from the nWo without a reasonable explanation, then they have ANOTHER THING COMING!!!! Kevin Nash : But, ya know, guys... Warzone wasn't ALL bad... we beat the Hart-Breakers to within an inch of their lives yet AGAIN... of course, Perfect had to cost us a pinfall victory with his blatant interference. Scott Hall : Yeah, but did you see what our little buddy, the Crow did to him??? Was that not SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET??? Brian Pillman : The sad part about that is, I'll never get a chance to pin Perfect's shoulders to the mat 1-2-3, and successfully defend my Cruiserweight title against him. Oh well, I guess I'll have to look elsewhere for a good challenge. Funny thing is, no one wants to wrestle me. They want to wrestle Steamboat or Pierce. Now, I bet everyone wants to wrestle Jericho, instead of me. Why?? I HAVE THE BELT, NOT HIM!!! Scott Hall : Thanks for the assist, Perfect, you pathetic carbon-based life form. See you in hell!! Kevin Nash : You wanna know what else is pathetic?? The tag-team situation here. We punked the Hart-Breakers to DEATH tonight. They are supposedly the only team in the WCWF who had a chance of taking our belts, and they failed. There's nobody left!!! Scott Hall : Except the... SUPER SAYIYANS!!!! Kevin Nash : OOOOOOOOOO-hoooo-hoooo-hoooo!!! The anime-dudes come to Earth to wrestle the Clique!!! Hey, guys... go back to being comic book characters, and leave tag-team wrestling to the MASTERS!!! Brian Pillman : EVERYTHING that isn't nWo is pathetic!! I think I'm gonna fulfill my dream of becoming the WCWF's first double-champion, and take the TV title from the Warlord! Because, if you recall, I have a pinfall victory over the Warlord!! Scott Hall : I remember that, chico!!! Kevin Nash : Warlord fears Pillman!!! Warlord fears Pillman!!! Brian Pillman : All you nWo-ites out there, relax... we will rebound from this rather disappointing event, and return to the top of the WCWF where we rightfully belong!! Scott Hall : Cuz we're the STUFF!!!!! Kevin Nash : *Clique symbol* WORD!!!!! *nWo music stops* Announcer : THE PRECEDING ANNOUNCEMENT HAS BEEN PAID FOR BY THE NEW WORLD ORDER. + + M.R.T.A. + + Million $ Man and Brother Love are standind at each sides of Abudullah.. behind them armed with military weapons are,both,Polay and Abimael Dibiase: See this man president....well he defeated your Inovator of NOTHING!..the man you hyped so much at the PPV and tell everyone that HE and NOT Abdullah,was getting a title shot..now Abdullah didnt got there and got a lucky win..he totally destroyed,pummeled and breaked him in pieces.. now why in the world would this punk get a title shot..at least recognize Abby's talent and consider him a top contender to any title..I have been patiently waiting for a title shot desicion from your part but Im just tired..NOW I DEMAND ONE...remember that everyone has a price... leaves with Brother Love..M.R.T.A. comes foward Polay: Well I gotta say I had a lot of fun in there...Harlem Heat you where a tough team to beat putos!..I really enjoyed all this ass kicking..and look foward to mutilize everyone in sight... Abimael: Hahahaha..SHOOT!!!!! Arriba la revolucion NOW!!!! Polay: Remember prezzzz...Mr.Ted is waiting for an answer or else....SHOOT TIME CARAJO!!!!!! man cuts because he got scared + + "Wolverine" Chris Benoit + + Abdullah the Butcher, you have made a brave decision accepting the challenge of "The Wolverine". On March 11, Butcher, you will fall at the hands of the only man who strikes fear into your heart. Your overwhelming size concerns me not, Abdullah. Every man has a weakness, and I will find it, and use it against you. And I will emerge victorious, and set my sights on other challenges. But, there is something that I must get off my chest. Something that has truly sickened me since I arrived in the WCWF. And it involves the Cruiserweight title. Brian Pillman, you are, without a doubt, the lowest human being I have ever encountered in my life. You call yourself the Cruiserweight champion despite losing it almost a month ago. You steal the belt, and parade around with it, claiming you own it. And, while I care little for Scott Pierce, Rick Steamboat, or Chris Jericho, the fact is, they are respectable, honorable opponents. What you have taken from them means a great deal to them. I suggest, Brian, that you return that belt to whoever rightfully owns it, or you will be forced to deal with a very angry Wolverine. + + "No Fear" Jeremy Enigk + + JE: The Alliance. That's been the talk of the town ever since Sunny and her trumped up band of martyrs stepped foot in this federation. Well, so far, I've beaten Harris, Thunderman, and their "leader", Darren Stai, and you know what? I'm not impressed. If you suffer from the delusions of grandeur that you'll take down the nWo, I feel someone should set you straight: YOU CAN'T. You know, I admire the courage of you guys. I really do. But I...We...have to do what is necessary. And for me, that is Shade and the Black Hat. Stai, you were just another victim. You see, Sunny and Stai had to resort to name calling to make a point. (smiles) I just resorting to pinning your shoulders to the mat, "Dynamo". I'm not wrestling Friday. But I WILL Be there. Tommy Dreamer fights you, Warlord. If you make it out alive, we have some unfinished business. The only reason you wear that belt is because I GAVE IT TO YOU!!! (cuts to footage of Enigk nailing the Giant with Shade and the Black Hat and then DDTing the Warlord, followed by the nWo putting the Warlord on top of the Giant for the three count and the TV Title change) If "The Innovator of Violence" doesn't KILL you and then take your title, I WANT MY SHOT. You've been ducking me ever since Friday December 20th, Warlord. The chase is over. I will continue to win until I have gold around my waist. The Pit grows stronger every day. Inferno, your title is mine. On the 14th, (smiles, looks at Piper, who does the same) we get EXTREME. The belts are coming where they belong... RRP: To the ONLY EXTREME TEAM IN WRESTLING, PIPER'S FUCKING PIT!!! Get that camera out of my goddamn face!! JE: (laughs, then turns stone faced) WCWF Magazine said that the outcome of my match with Stai would determine the future of the WCWF. Well the future is now, boys. END...OF...STORY. + + "Innovater of Violence" Tommy Dreamer + + TD: Abdullah, you beat me plain and simple. I won't whine and complain. I'd love another shot at kicking your fat ass someday, but not now. I have my mind on one thing only right now: Bringing the TV Title to the Pit. I've got my chance Friday. Warlord. A WWF has been. You don't scare me, big boy. I'm too HARDCORE for you. On Friday, the belt is MINE. RRP: And Slick? Don't think about about putting your greasy ass in the ring, because I'll plant you, daddy, and that's a promise!! TD: Undertaker. I pinned you once. I'll do it again. FOR THE IC TITLE. I challenge you to a title rematch, Taker. (Extends arms) I Feel your pain, Warlord. I...feel...your pain. + + Force of Nature + + ****EXCLUSIVE POST-WARZONE BACKSTAGE FOOTAGE!!!****************** -----sponsored by Sunny Sports Management Inc. Ltd.-------------- (The cameras pan into a secret backstage conversation between Rocky Maivia and "Dynamo" Darren Stai....They spot the camera and duck into a locker room...) (Camera now cuts to the Alliance victory party at a fine San Diego restaurant) SUNNY: (Holding champagne) Here's to the art of the 8-man tag!!! And here's to Triple H and Glacier for knocking off those punks at Warzone!!! Mystery partners my ASS! (Everyone raises their glasses, including the DESTRUCTIVE DUO, who are holding 4 glasses each!) SUNNY: Another toast, to TERROR and ROCKET!!! Welcome to the gang and here's to another leap forward in crushing the New World Order!!! (Everyone raises their glasses..."Dynamo" DARREN STAI sits quietly, pondering his loss at the head table.) SUNNY: Ok, celebrate tonight...because we all head to MEXICO in the morning, and my Force of Nature goes against those late 70's HAS-BEENS, The Blues Brothers!!! Give me a break...Isn't Belushi dead yet???? Give it up will ya? Just because you two come out to that "Soul Man" crap doesn't mean shit! But it's ok...because tommorow night, Glacier will deep freeze your bodies back into hibernation!!! Isn't that right sweetie?... GLACIER: Jake and Elwood Blues, you two in your movie "had seen the light"...but we, The Force of Nature, are the ones "on a mission from GOD!" And come Friday night in Mexico City, you will see the cold light at the end of the tunnel at the bad end of The Cold Shoulder! HE HAS SPOKEN! DYNAMO: And to you Shane Douglas...we'll be seeing plenty of each other until Tuesday Night when we square it off in the High Incident match!!! Also, ENIGK!! You put up a great fight! But I let myself get distracted and it cost me a victory...well it won't happen again when we have a REMATCH under my rules, if you're not too chicken...BAWK! SUNNY: And in parting, I just want to say this to a certain ROCKY MAIVIA.....Defense wins championships Rocky....think about it *wink*... (Cheers erupt from the party...The Alliance celebrates for one night...) + + "The Virginia Wolf" Tim Harris + + in the medical room in San Diego after the 8 man tag match. His head is in a huge bandage. VW: Another crazy match... See, I eliminted TWO opponents in a quarter of an hour! Still I'm not the winner... Glacier, you're the true winner of the match! You did the most of the job. Though I eliminated Bam Bam... A huge guy! Colonel... From your match on, I consider you the World Champ! You got the three! You were better! I challenge Scott, title, non-title, I don't care! I'm going on my way in beating all the NWO-ites. The Crow was the first one to surrender. "My only loss was to give way to Seargant Scott.." he says. Now you've got two. Explain the second...Scott... You are tough. But so was the Crow... You are huge. But so was Bam Bam. I'm not afraid of you! Accept my challenge if you dare! Simpson... you're in my way! You want a match YOUR WAY? What's that? Colonel, you've failed to accept my re-match offer. Sorry, but the deadline has passed! But I'm sure we'll met again! How's the militia? Now, my "First-blood-opponent", you little ... nit. Tonight you saw how much I'm afraid of being wounded! I don't care if I lose all my blood! But I won't. It's you who's gonna bleed! fade + + "Lionheart" Chris Jericho + + "Lionheart" Chris Jericho: "Steamboat you put up a good fight but you just couldn't cut it. This belt I am holding right now was mine all along. I expect to hear a lot of whining from people like Mr. Perfect and others who feel they have missed their shot. Well Perfect I heard a tape of the color commentary you did at my match. When are you gonna learn. When will you stop complaining. That is all you do these days. "Whaaaa the nWo is after me, whaaa Jericho won't wrestle me, whaaaaa I am not good enough." Face it Perfect, your short lived reign in the WCWF is over... You are nothing!" + =+ Vegeta + =+ (Vegeta is sitting on a cliff. The sun is slowly rising. There is a slight breeze. Master Yoshi walks out of a house and looks at Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes are closed as he is in meditation. Suddenly, his eyes snap open.) Vegeta: Cavalone!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (Vegeta turns to Super Sayiyan and takes off at an incredable speed. He is heading right for another cliff) Yoshi: Vegeta! Look out! (Vegeta throws 2 energy balls at the cliff and levels it. He keeps right on going) Yoshi: I guess he's a little angry. + + The Giant + + Giant: Rules, rules, rules. No one can follow them especially in my matches which can be plainly seen. Now that I have finally worked my way up the ladder for 7 months and EARNED my title shot the damn rules step in again, against me. Well WCWF as you can see I am pissed off and don't care anymore. So now I have to wait for Pierce or someone to beat a damn loser like Sgt. Scott and then at the next Pay Per View look gets the shot, well again not me a big fat ass named Vader gets that shot. Well you see this is getting old and I am through with it. I don't get my title shot because I had two before big deal. I geuss I earned those shots and now I am the No. 1 contender to that belt and don't get the shot. Jobbers get this shot just like this Col. Savard, Pure jobber there. As The Love Powers go, You ALL can go to hell. I Quit. I don't care if there is someone else that wants me or no one does at this point I don't care. I have NEVER been defeated cleanly ever here in the WCWF and I geuss that don't count for jack here. You all have awoke a sleeping Giant and a more hardcore Giant whether you like it or not. And finally I have only one message for the WCWF: Fuck You All. + + Magnificent Michaels + + Magnificent Michaels: Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to first say thatI am making A drastic move to go to the top of the WCWF. From day one I told all you loyal WCWF fans that I will reach the top even if it kills me. From day one I had to prove to the world I was a competitor. From day one I told everyone that I will not let my fans down. Well Sgt. Scott,listen up. I am challenging you to a match. You already know the rules. You know what i am talking about. I will put up my career for that belt. A match if I lose I leave the WCWF for good. If I win I be the next World Champion. You have held that belt too long Sgt. I may be a new comer to this league but I sure hell know that you are a scum bag. nWo , all you guys are a bunch of loser. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. That promise was to bring the WCWF Wrold title back to where it belong and that is back to the WCWF! Even if it is risking my own carrer on the line, Sgt......you are going down! ( Michaels leaves the conference and looks very mad and serious ) + =+ The Prodigy + =+ (Scene opens backstage and The Prodigy (Heavy Metal and "Bulldozer" Brian Lee) and Jim Cornette can be seen) Jim Cornette: Triple H, tonight we revealed our plan. I lured you in to me and then after you joined the Horsemen, we tore you down. Heavy Metal: Helmsley, you tried to take the spotlight and you told me you were my friend. I don't care about you or your fuckin' Horsemen friends either. Me and The Bulldozer are gonna destroy the teams here in the WCWF, starting with those punks from The New Horsemen. Oh, yeah, you Gangstas. Brian Lee: Jim Cornette called me and said, "Brian Lee, I want you to come back and be part of the best tag team ever". I didn't know who I was partnered with, but with Cornette's expertise, I knew it was someone with my talent. Then I saw Heavy Metal in the ring against Freedom Cavalone and I knew this guy was awesome. Now I'm gonna team up with this superstar in the tag ranks. Jim Cornette: The Prodigy is gonna take over the WCWF and win the tag belts, and there ain't nothing the Horsemen, nWo, Alliance, Love Powers, Piper's Pit or whoever the hell else gets in our way can do about it. Now, get that damn camera outta here. + + The Eliminators + + Saturn: Mega Powers. Has beens. You talked about your powers. You talked about beating us. You weren't talking much after Total Elimination. You were the first in a long line of teams that will fall before us. Now. Friday Night. Harlem Heat. We've been dying for this. You talk about being tough. You don't know the first thing about it. You talk about the streets. You don't know the first thing about them. We know a few things. We know about being extreme. We know about being hardcore. And we know about being the MOST DANGEROUS TAG TEAM IN WRESTLING. (grins) And after Friday, so will you. (Kronus and Piper growl at the camera as it turns away from them) + + The Pitbulls + + (Pitbulls destroying locker room) Piper: Guys, calm down. (PB1+2 stop) Listen. Your time will come. You'll kick just as many asses as everyone else. Don't worry, boys. Don't worry. PB1: (now calm) Ok, Hot Rod. I believe you. We haven't seen much action around here. We've made quite a few challenges, but there has been little response. No one wants to take a bite out of us. Well, we'll have to start turning your heads. Watch your backs, WCWF tag teams: you never know when a Pitbull will strike. Piper: And THAT, my friends, is the BOTTOM LINE. + =+ Kroffat & Furnas + =+ Doug Furnas: "Looks like we have a match with the Hardcore Homeboyz Dan. Why are we facing weak non contending teams like this when we really should be getting a major title shot? Dan Kroffat: "I just don't know...." Doug Furnas: "I'll tell you why, it's because those so called "champions" know if they step in the ring with us, it's all over. Well ok, if we have to work our way to another shot fine. That's just what we'll do!" Dan Kroffat: "Homeboyz, you will set an example for the World Champs. We will beat you up and down that arena to prove to the world, we are the greatest and we deserve a shot at the straps!"